His bloody shoelace
by Quendy
Summary: Lily can't concentrate in class. Why? Well, let's just say James' shoelace isn't making things easy for our dear Miss Evans. Short one-shot, James/Lily.


**AN: A little story I wrote in the middle of the night, not wanting to go to bed. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blablablabla. Now read my story.**

* * *

Lily cocked her head to one side, and then the other in a desperate attempt to get a better look of … well of James Potter's shoelace. He was sitting at the desk _right in front of her_, and his shoelace was untied. UNTIED. It was crazy. _Madness_, really. How could he not notice? It was driving her mad, absolutely mad, and there was no chance whatsoever for her to actually concentrate on the things Slughorn was saying. Not that she needed to listen, she already knew what he was talking about, but honestly, she needed to keep a good example as Head Girl and listen to the Professors! But of course, the prat Potter - who was by the way being a perfectly good Head Boy, taking notes and everything (jerk) - was once again ruining her already not so perfect life. He had to do it on purpose, he just had to. There was no other explanation, he was doing it to tick her off. What nerve that boy had.

_Ignore it Lily_, she told herself. _Just ignore it and listen to Slughorn. _

...

Nope, that just wasn't happening. Stupid, thick, irritating prat... Potter, not Slughorn, that is.

After what felt like _ages _Lily had had enough. Something had to be done, she couldn't just sit there whilst he committed felony! What a Head Boy he was, eh? Committing felony and everything!

She didn't want to crawl under her desk and tie it for him, no, that would probably send out the wrong signals and confirm her mental instability, but there had to be some way to get his attention. Lily sighed exasperatedly and looked down at the blank piece of parchment laying on her desk. It was all his fault, that foul git. He really did want her to fail Potions, didn't he? What an arse. Her parchment was _empty_ for Merlin's sake! It was supposed to be filled with helpful notes and such, but it wasn't, because of him. That bloody parchment was teasing her, yeah, teas-

Wait a minute...

Lily mentally kicked herself for not realising it sooner. Right there before her lay the _perfect_ weapon. Lily quickly and rather desperately crumpled the paper into a little ball and aimed for Potter's head. With a quick and a rather good throw if she could say so herself the ball landed right at the back of James' head, making him jump in his seat. Wimp. She would not have jumped, even if a _perfectly_ aimed ball of paper hit her head from the back. Bah.

Her target slowly turned around with narrowed eyes and quickly found hers, narrowing even more, if that was possible.

"What?" he mouthed with an irritated expression. Lily sighed dramatically, he didn't have to get all cross with her for something as little as _that_.

"Tie. Your. Shoelace." she mouthed back, feeling extremely annoyed with the world. James stared at her. Why did he stare? WHY DID HE STARE? That git. He probably enjoyed her pain, he probably laughed at her misery on the inside. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Tie your shoelace!" she mouthed once again. He didn't seem to comprehend very well, because he just stared at her with his mouth open and his brows furrowed. If she hadn't been so annoyed with him she probably would have laughed at his expression; he looked ridiculous. But seeing as that wasn't the case she just groaned quietly and shook her head. _One more time, alright?_, she all but asked herself. "Tie your shoelace." she mouthed, trying to be as clear as possible. Lily hoped, oh she really hoped, that he would get it this time. She hoped he'd nod with an realising "Aahh," and then bend down to tie that bloody shoelace, send her one of his cheeky grins and then turn around again, but no. Of course not. He didn't understand a thing. That bloody...

That's where she'd had enough, in the middle of Potions class, her temper flaring, she did something rather regrettable.

"Oh for Merlin's sake tie your bloody shoelace Potter!" Lily cried angrily and stood up, her chair making a terrible shrieking noise. The whole class went silent and Lily suddenly found herself facing the entire seventh year Potions class. They all stared at her as if she'd grown three more heads, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Yeah, real mature, staring at her like that. She ignored them though, and kept her eyes on James. Her anger rose when she saw what he was doing, because you know what? He was smiling. Yeah, _smiling_. Grinning like a fucking idiot.

"Sure thing, Evans." he answered with a shrug, but grinning nonetheless, and bent down to tie his shoelace (finally!). That self-centred prick.

"Is something wrong, Miss Evans?" a voice suddenly asked, snapping Lily out of her little I-hate-James-moment. It was Slughorn, of course, who was observing her with a concerned look in his eyes.

Lily blushed furiously, realising what she'd just done. "No, no, Professor." she muttered and sat down again in an attempt to not embarrass herself further. "Sorry."

After that, as you probably can imagine, Lily sat perfectly quit in her seat not even looking at Potter and writing notes about Amortentia, which Slughorn was going over (again), for the rest of the class. Dorcas Meadowes, the girl sitting next to her, occasionally threw glances at her as if to make sure she hadn't gone mad yet. Lily didn't blame her, she was actually doubting her own sanity at that very moment as well. The whole class probably did. They should have known by now, though, Lily thought, that she _wasn't_ sane in any way, and they should have realised that a long time ago.

Potions actually ended rather quickly after that, it turned out she'd missed more than half of the class doing nothing but staring at James' shoelace. That was fine, it wasn't like she couldn't catch up later, right? No need to worry. Potions ended and Lily quickly gathered her things, literally throwing them into her bag and then doing what any logical person would have done. She fled the scene. But even though she got away pretty quickly it wasn't quickly _enough_ because just as she thought she'd made it unharmed out of that damned classroom she could hear it. Or, she could hear him, chuckling. It couldn't be mistaken. She heard Potter, chuckling at her quick escape. Damn it.

Lily started running, she wasn't spared. No, because then he decided to get inside her_ head_. Yeah, she could hear him chuckling clearly as she fled away from him and the rest of those lucky sane people. He was teasing her, getting under her skin and completely ticking her off. Hadn't he ever heard of something called privacy? Clearly he hadn't. Lily kept running, quickly making her way toward the Gryffindor Common Room to then proceed up the stairs and hide in her dormitory.

That bloody insufferable wanker. She hated the guts out of James Potter.

* * *

**I just had to post this short little story :) Lily's in denial, clearly, and is therefore pretty annoyed with James. Oh Lily, just embrace the truth and snog him! You know you want to.  
Anyways, R&R!**


End file.
